Tied Together
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Part 2 of how Austin got all the government secrets installed in his head. So pretty much he's a walking human computer if that makes any sense. Even more dangerous situations seem to appear as Fulcrum Agents search for him. And at the exact moments Austin and Ally want to be alone, something always goes wrong. But it's different this time. It's even more dangerous than before.
1. Austin Vs The First Date

**Tied Together 1**

**So hello Everyone! Thank you for continuing on to Part 2. If you have not read Secrets I highly recommend reading that first before you read this because this book will not make sense. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There are loud sirens going off in the distance since of course it is Los Angeles, when is there not. Just a regular night besides the fact that I, Austin Moon are being hung upside down over the top of a window in a tall window by a strong, tall, man. "Before you do anything rash, I think you should know that I have the Cipher." I say holding it in my hands.

"Hand it over right now." The man says.

"Don't you think we should discuss terms first?" The man grabs my shirt and pulls me up so I'm still able to fall. He's only holding me up by the tie I am wearing no from my job. I work at Techies and Technology as a computer fixer.

"Now...who are you?"

"You know what? You probably wouldn't believe me." The man slides down my tie a little bit since that's what he's holding on to, to keep me from falling. "Oh! Oh!"

"Last chance. Who are you?"

"Austin."

"Okay. Now, tell me everything, Austin."

There is no way he's going to believe me. And I don't blame him. I mean, who would believe that the government put their secrets into one supercomputer-The Intersect. And all those secrets got downloaded into my brain. Of course, I can't tell this guy that. "Okay. "Okay. The thing is that I kind of sort of work for the CIA and the NSA in my off hours when I'm not working at the store. It's kind of like a second job for me. And though I don't look it-having good coordination- you should probably know that I'm probably the most important intelligence asset," Austin gasps a few times, "in the world."

"That is the single dumbest story I have ever heard."

"That very well may be, but...if you drop me, there are a couple of people who are going to be very, very upset."

"Hmm." Suddenly gunshots fire through the backdoors behind the man. Meet Ally and Trish. They're here to protect me. Sarah has the ombré hair. She works for the CIA. Believe me, I know she's probably the most gorgeous woman I've laid eyes on. And then there is Trish. She works for the NSA. She's really mean at depending moments.

"Let the geek go!" Trish yells holding her gun.

"Wait!" Ally says. "Not out the window."

"Aren't we picky."

The man tosses me back and Trish catches me. "Nice hands, Trish." The man slides down the side of the building

"Why didn't you stay in the car?" Ally says.

"You know what? It's never safe in the car."

"Well, did you get it?" Trish asks. I look at Trish confused. "Tell me you got it."

"Yeah, I got it." I hold out the Cipher." Trish takes it from my hands. "'Course I got it. It's me."

* * *

**No Ones POV**

"Excellent work, Ally and Trish." Graham says. "Our transporters will be taking the Cipher out of Los Angeles."

"General, what exactly is the Cipher?" Ally asks. "I mean, mercenaries break into the NSA lab, and it's the only thing they take?"

"The Cipher is the artificial brain for the new Intersect computer." It looks like a disk. General Beckman says.

Austin looks up, "The new Intersect?"

"We've been working on a new one ever since the original Intersect was destroyed." Graham says. "The Cipher is the final piece."

"Uh, wait, time out just for a second here. What happens to me, the old Intersect?"

"Tomorrow, the new computer will be online, the Operation Moon officially comes to an end." Ally and Trish turn around to face Austin. "You'll be done with us. No more briefings, no more missions, no more spies. Enjoy the rest of your life, Austin."

Austin walks out of Trish's apartment with Ally. "Are you okay, Austin?" Ally asks.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm, uh, I mean, I don't believe it, but-but, uh, I think I'm great!"

"You're going to get your old life back."

"Yeah, I was starting to think that you and Trish were going to be my spy protectors forever. Or, whatever the adult version of forever is."

"Don't tell me you're going to miss all of this."

"No. No, of course not. I don't really think I'm really cut out for a job where you disarm a bomb, steal a diamond, and then jump off a building."

"Well, you could have fooled me."

"That very kind of you to say, but I'm pretty sure my girlish screams in the face of danger give me away."

Ally smiles. "So, what happens now? You're almost free. What are you going to do next?"

"Well, you know I got Techies and Technologies..."

Ally smiles, "Austin, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"You can do anything. I've seen you in action. And I'm not just talking about the bomb defusing, or the diamond stealing. I mean, anything you wanted, you could have." Austin smiles.

* * *

Trish sets the Cipher in the end table and then Beckman pops up on her screen. "Thought you might call." Trish says.

"Agent De La Rosa, you understand the situation? We can't have another Intersect wandering around Los Angeles getting into trouble."

"General, Austin may be a novice spy, but the results speak for themselves. Surely we can find another exit strategy."

"You have your orders, Trish. Tomorrow night, eliminate Austin Moon." The call ends. Trish loads her gun and it clicks.

"I used to like the sound of that."

* * *

Austin wakes up at seven and smiles. He turns up the radio and jumps out of bed. He grabs his work cloths and starts jumping around on his bed. He starts dancing to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He wipes the mirror and sees Amanda and Matt in the shower. "Ah!" Austin yells.

"Morning, Austin." Matt says.

Austin slaps his hands over his eyes, "My eyes!" He walks out. "My eyes! Oh, I'm blind! I'm blind!"

...

Austin, Matt, and Amanda are sitting at the table eating breakfast. It's very quite and awkward. Austin breaks the silence, "Okay, first if all, congratulations, Matt on what- whatever God gave you there. Second of all, the door was not locked so I am not a complete pervert. And third of all, this is just another reminder of why I need my own place."

"There's no rush, Austin." Amanda says. "It's great having you here."

"So, Amanda, I've been, I've been thinking a lot about stuff, you know, like, my life and job."

"Unburden yourself, Austin, where's that head of yours?" Matt says.

"I don't know, I just think you guys are right, you know? I shouldn't be working at T and T. I should have a real job with a real future."

Amanda has a surprised face expression, "What happened?"

"You know when you meet someone and they kind of, you know, they flip you on your head, just shake things up, a little bit?"

"You're talking about a Mr. Tony Robbins." Matt says.

"So close."

"Uh-huh." Mart gets up.

"Yet so far away. Honestly." Austin looks at his watch. "Oh! I got to go. In sorry. We'll talk about it later." Austin gets up.

Amanda stops him, "No, no. Talk to me, Austin. I need to know if this is a good thing or a bad thing."

"No, no, it's a good thing. It's a very-it's not a Tony Robbins cult thing. I want this."

"Okay, great, well, then I'm really happy for you. I'm, like, super excited right now, I'm just trying to keep it in."

"Of course. Which is healthier, I think."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you."

Amanda hugs Austin, "I'm so proud of you!" Austin laughs.

"Okay, I love you. See Ya." Austin walks out the door.

Austin arrives at the store and looks around and smiles. He looks over to see Dez waving for him to go over where he is. "Austin, come here." Austin walks over there.

"Hey. What's up, buddy?

"Large Mart goons, they could be anywhere I don't want them to see this." Dez says holing a large rolled up paper.

"What Is this?"

Dez rolls of our on the table in front of them. "Compound level from Call of Duty. After our last battle with those Large Mart douches, I started to work on this. Planning on how we could take them all out. All right, listen up. Here are the specs, are you ready? 23 infantry troopers, 16 snipers, seven heavy gunners, four demolitions experts, and enough ammunition to orbit Arnold Schwarzenegger. 50 gamers, one call, all ready for battle. With this team assembled, and my plan, I think we can beat them."

"Dez, you are my new hero."

"I know."

Austin looks up to see Trish, "Hey can I talk to you about this later?"

"Yeah, oh and Big Mike was looking for you. I told him I would send you his way as soon as you arrived."

"Message delivered." Austin walks away towards Trish. "Hey, Trish. Do you have a second?"

"Not right now, there's a muscular male heading towards the Beast Master."

"It's just a quick second, I promise."

"What is it?"

"Just wanted to say thank you."

"I'm leaving."

"No. Hey, hey. Wait." Austin grabs Trish's arm.

Trish looks down, "Hand."

"Sorry. I just want to say I'm going to miss you. You know, and thank you for showing me how to do things that I never thought were possible, and, and you know what? You were always there to catch me when I fell, which sounds horribly cheesy now that I'm saying it out loud."

"Really. Forget it." Trish turns around and walks away.

"Moon!" Big Mike calls him from outside his office. Austin goes in and sits down. "Moon, Moon, Moon."

"Yes, Big Mike?" Austin says.

"The assistant managership. The number two spot here at Techies and Technologies, my right hand man, the captain of the ship when I'm not around, which, as we both know, is often."

"Uh-huh."

"Here's he thing- cooperate is on my ass to fill the spot, but I really don't want to interview those characters out there."

"Your employees?"

"Exactly, they scare me, Austin. So...want the job?" Austin doesn't say anything. "Well, Austin, do you?"

...

Austin walks out of the office and Dez starts talking, "All hail the once and future assistant manager- Austin Moon! Huh? The sleeper has awoken!"

"Dez..." Austin says.

"Behold the dawn of a new age here at Techies and Technologies. I, as your lieutenant, will institute policies that we've always wanted. Right, team?"

"Hurrah." Lester says nonchalant as well as Jeff and Anna.

"Uh huh."

"Dez, I didn't take the job." Austin says.

"What? Why, oh, why, oh, why, Austin?"

"I'm also here to inform you that Big Mike had ordered me to interview and choose the new assistant store manager as my punishment."

"References go to you, Austin?" Lester says.

"Or Dez!"

"I got a resume to mail." Jeff says waking away.

"If j get the job, you should quiver in fear." Anna says and then walks to the Nerd Herd desk.

"Listen to me, Austin." Dez says. "You being the A.M. And me bring right hand hand to the A.M. Was what we always dreamed of."

"I'm not completely convinced that T and T is where I want to work forever, you know."

"Got it. Where would we work then?"

"Where would... where would we... we? Uh. I don't know. Wherever."

"It's Ally, right? She's finally done it."

"No, what, done what?"

"You know, it makes perfect sense, too, come to think of it. I mean, if you were going to choose someone over me and all that we've built, it should be her. I mean, she is- ironically speaking-awesome."

* * *

Austin walks over to no, not the Weinerlicous, but the Orange Orange. Austin looks around the new area. He walks up to the counter where Ally is. "Hey."

"Hey." Ally says.

"So can I be completely honest?"

"Yeah."

"I miss the Wienerlicous." Ally smiles. "I mean, the Bavarian charm and the toxic nacho cheese that you guys had there."

"My clothes smelled like sausage."

"Nostalgia completely gone." They don't say anything.

"So what's up?"

"You want to go on a date sometime? I mean a date without aliases and spy head and a mission?"

Ally smiles, "Like a real date?"

"Yeah."

"Austin..." Ally clears her throat. She says lowly so no one can overhear. "I'm still a CIA agent, and there are a hundred reasons why I shouldn't do that."

"What do you have to lose? In a week, you're going to be undercover in some place like Jakarta in a knife fight with some evil-doer, and in that exact moment, you're going to wish that you would've spent on last...night of fun with me."

Ally takes a deep breath, "Okay."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Ally nods her head.

"Tonight. Our first real date."

"Or our second date."

"No gunfight, I promise."

"Okay." Austin walks out leaving Ally smiling and excited.

* * *

Later that night Austin is getting ready for the date. He's got his shirt tied up. Ally is at her apartment getting ready, putting on some make up. And sadly, little do both of them know, Trish is getting ready for the "illumination." Ally opens the door and sees her gun on the end table.

Austin walks into the living room where Amanda and Matt are. "Hey, date tonight?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, we're going to go grab some Chinese food and then maybe hit The Echo after that." Austin says. Amanda walks up to him.

"Did you hear that, Matt? Do you recognize the sound of a proper date when you hear it?"

"The tanks empty, babe." Matt says lying on the couch out of energy.

"That's my future husband."

"Hey, just like that song." Austin says.

"Right. So, what about you? Any revelations? Any ideas about what you're going to do next?"

"Um, yeah. A few."

"If you say 'pilot the Millennium Falcon' I will hit you."

"I- why would I say that? That's absurd. I'm going to be a ninja assassin."

"No, try again."

"Olympic..."

"Unh-uh."

There is a brief pause for a second or two. "Secret Agent."

"This is what happens when you sit in front of the TV too long. Seriously, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I got a bunch of ideas, you know? A bunch of things to think about and choose from. I mean, I want to go finish collage. I mean, I think that's important. And I want to travel and... I don't know. I want to learn an obscure language that, you know, only really cool people know. Oddly enough, not one of my dreams includes working at T and T for another week."

"Huh? Well, looks who's growing up." Suddenly the bell rings.

"That'll be Ally." Austin answers the door but is not yet Dez.

"What's up, dude?" Dez says. "I know you have a date. Not gonna get in the way. Just wondering if you have five to forty five minute to test out a new Call of Duty strategy?"

"Austin..." Amanda says.

"Baby steps, sis." Austin says. "Baby steps."

* * *

Trish's bell rings. She puts in a code to see who is outside the door. "Yeah?"

"Messenger." The camera scans him and says NO WEAPONS. Trish answers the door. "Pickup call places by one G. Beckman."

"Verification code?"

"Morning glory."

"Hmm." Trish goes over to the table and grabs the Cipher and gives it to the man. "Who's your backup?" Suddenly the man covers his face and sprays some poison on Trish. She starts coughing and gagging. She falls onto the floor.

The man walks away, "It's done. I got the Cipher."

"Go to the second location." The man who was dangling Austin from the building a while ago. "We have two more targets." He holds a picture of Ally and Austin.

* * *

Austin arrives at Ally's apartment and they both smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." They arrive at the restaurant and order food. It arrives and they eat. "Wow, this food is good." Ally says. "So how'd you hear about this place, anyway?"

"Dez, as a matter of fact. The man has a black belt in dumplings. I trust any recommendation he gives me for food items less than ten dollars."

"So out first date is a Dez recommendation?"

"Wow, no faith for the colourful red headed man." Ally smiles. "Okay. I think you should know he's always been supportive of our fake relationship. And he's never found a remotely unbelievable that a guy like me could be dating, um... You know."

"What?"

"Um... You know, you."

"What about me?" She eats more of her food with chopsticks.

Austin chuckles, "You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" Ally tilts her head back and forth a couple times. "You-wow, okay. Fine. All right, we'll play it your way. A girl like you. Or more appropriately, a woman like you. Considering the fact that you could probably kick the ass of everyone in this joint. And a...a smart one at that. Not to mention cool and... extremely beautiful. And, and you can stop me anytime with the compliments if they're becoming, you know..."

Ally smiles and looks up, "No. No, that was very sweet."

"Sweet? Golly gee, that's for making me feel like I'm eight."

Ally laughs. "Well, you're not so bad yourself."

"Please. I'm fantastic." Austin laughs

Ally looks up again from her food, "Yeah. You are." They both smile at each other for a moment.

"What would Trish think if he knew we were doing this right now?"

"It would probably kill her."

* * *

Trish is still in her apartment gasping for air. Bleeding from her mouth, creaking to a picture frame. She grabs it and smashes it on the floor. She grabs the needle looking thing and clicks a button and water starts coming down on her. She stabs the needle in her chest.

* * *

Ally opens up her fortune cookie. Austin says, "So does it say where you're going next? Your new mission?"

"Actually it does."

"Really?"

Ally smirks, "No, not really. Besides it doesn't work that way. They'll probably give me a new cover, and move me as far away from here as possible."

"What if they didn't?"

"Austin, a CIA officer doesn't get to choose."

"You know, I still have an awful lot of secrets in my head." Austin leans. Little bit closer per word. "The Lindbergh baby, the formulas for New Coke..."

"What are you saying, Austin?"

"What I've always wanted to say, Ally." There faces get closer and closer and kiss. It wasn't like the last time the had kissed. It was different. Not like before. They release the kiss and Austin looks over to a group of people and flashes. He looks over to the left and flashes again. He flashes on the waiter as well. And then the chef.

"Austin, what is it?"

"We're surrounded." Everyone in the room pulls out there gun. "Ally, you have your gun, right?"

"Nope"

"What? Why not?"

"You don't bring a gun on a real date."

* * *

**And there you have it. Part 2 and first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And the cliffhanger I left you off with. Don't forget this is based off of something already except for some main ideas. So leave a review. And I have one question. Since Ally Dawson is just her cover name. What should her real name be? Just for the future of the series. Thank you. Have a good night!**


	2. Austin VS the Man

Tied Together 2

Thanks for the reviews! And the lovely suggestions. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Hello, again, Austin." The man says.

"And you are?" Ally looks up.

"My name is . And I need you to come with me." He looks at Austin. He a tall, muscular, African American man that overpowers even Austin.

"Now why would we do that, Mr. Colt?"

"'Cause I assume you find me imposing. Don't worry, be honest. I'm going for imposing."

"Mission accomplished." Austin says.

"Well, I'll tell you what. The people that hired me...give me the heebie-jeebies."

"You know, when you put it in context like that, I-I..."

"Let's go. We'll take care of the check." He says. Ally looks at Austin.

"Um, you know, are you sure?" Austin says. Ally slowly moves her hand towards the chop sticks. "The moo goo gai pan is very expensive here, so we could probably go Dutch or something. How much do bad guys normally tip?" Ally stands up and tries to stab him but he grabs her arm. She punched him but he grabs her neck. Ally yells in pain. "Ally."

"Move and she dies." Suddenly there is a beeping noise. "What is that?" Austin looks down at his tracking watch and it has a small beeping red light.

"It's a honing device." Ally says.

Everyone looks to see vehicle head lig

* * *

hts coming towards them. "Is that a Crown Victorian?" Austin asks.

"Move!" Ally grabs Austin's hand and they jump out of the way. The car comes crashing through the restaurant wall, glass flying everywhere.

Trish jumps out of the car, "Hey! Somebody order drive-thru?" Ally helps Austin up and run into the car. Trish turns around and notices a fist with a red ring on coming towards her. Colt punches her and she falls back inside her car. Trish hits the gas and drive away while the bad guys are shooting at them.

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Somebody order drive-thru, huh? Did you think that up as you were racing over to save us? 'Hey, maybe I'll say this after I crash into the restaurant!'" Austin says yelling at Trish.

"Trish, we have to go back and find out who they work for." Ally says.

"Too many of them, we can't." Trish says.

"Well, at least we still have the Cipher." Austin says.

"Yeah, about that... Looks like your still the Intersect, Austin."

"Ally..."

"Don't worry, Austin." Ally says. "We'll get it back."

* * *

Austin wakes up the following morning not feeling as jolly as he was yesterday. He goes to work and leans on his arm at the Nerd Hers desk for a while. "Yo, Austin." Dez says. "Got all the resumes together for you."

"What?"

"The assistant manager spot. You have to pick out boss, man."

Austin sighs, "You know what, Dez? I'm making my decision right now. I want you to be the assistant manager."

* * *

"Whoa, Austin, relax. Let's think about this. See, I have this perfect system for doing as little work as possible. It's a science, really, doing nothing. A promotion at this point would destroy all my hard work."

"You're telling me I have no choice."

"The die had been cast. But I'm gonna be here every step of the way."

"That's comforting."

* * *

"Okay, so the first interview up is... Anna Wu." Dez says.

Austin looks at Anna ca ross the table. "Um, okay, Anna, well, your resume has some really interesting items. Is it true that you're trained in the art of..."

"Tell him to leave." Anna says.

"What?"

"Tell Dez to leave." Dez shakes his head. Dez leaves anyway. "Oh, honey, would you close the door? Thanks, sugar. We're alone"

"Anna, what exactly are you doing?"

"Relax. I like making my boyfriend nervous." Anna puts her foot on his leg. Austin jumps and pushes her hand away. "What do you think he thinks is happening right now?"

"An interview, I hope."

* * *

Jeff's turn and he hands Austin a napkin? Austin says, "What is this? Is this trash? Am I supposed to throw this away?"

"It's my resume." Jeff says.

Austin opens the napkin up, "You-you've, uh, you've been working here since the store opened?" Austin looks down again. "Well, um, you know, that's actually something that never, ever wanted to know." Dez grabs two pencil and pick it up and throws the napkin in the garbage.

"What else can I tell you?"

"No, nothing. Austin, no more questions. This guy needs professional help." Dez says.

That's not, that's not called for." Austin says meaning towards Jeff who is trying to play footsie with Austin.

* * *

Leaders turn. Austin says, "Very detailed. Very thorough. I'm noticing here that you have a Wikipedia entry..."

"Bingo." Lester says.

"...of yourself."

"I have a certain following." No he doesn't. "I take care of my friends, Austin. I..." He imitates Cito Corleone, "I help those who help me." He starts coughing.

"Okay, here's the thing: We're at Techies and Technologies, and this is not the mafia."

"Interesting, interesting."

Suddenly Trish comes in holding a cloth to her cheek. "Whoa, Mr. Moon's conducting an interview." Dez goes up to Trish. She pushes him against the wall and opens the First Aid kit on the wall. Austin looks at the mark on his face and flashes on it.

"Okay, uh, Lester, could you excuse me for a second." Austin goes over to Trish. "Dez, I need to talk to Trish by myself, thanks. Lester great, interview." They leave. "Shut the door."

"What is it?" Trish asks.

"I know where they are"

"Who?"

"Who? What do you mean, who? Colt! The guy who smashed you in the face last night. Yeah, I flashed on your scar. It's the emblem for their organization. They have a secret hideout downtown. Warehouse 17 on 103rd Street. We'll hop in the Herder..."

"Cool your jets, hotshot. I'll call it in." Trish sits down.

"What do you mean call it in? There's no time! They could be on the move already."

"Relax. I'm not gonna rush us into a hideout situation until in absolutely certain we have the upper hand. We'll get the Cipher. Just might take some time." Trish finishes bandaging her cheek up.

"I can't take this anymore. Do you understand what I'm saying? I cannot do this anymore! I almost died twice in the period of one day. And when I'm looking at my life and what my future could be, I See that it doesn't completely suck. Your Intersect, your new Intersect is almost done. And when it is, I'm free, I'm cool, I'm clear, I'm out of here. I have a future and a life that I Want to live."

"Futures a dangerous thing, Austin. Doesn't always work out like you want it to."

"What happened to you? You were so close to being done with me and being a real spy again."

"What? You don't want me here to catch you when you fall?"

"No, as a matter of fact, Id rather have you flying jets and blowing things up."

"Wait here." Trish gets up. Austin leaves the break room and calls on her phone.

"You're in charge Dez. Austin leaves the break room and goes to the Orange Orange. "Hey. Hey, what's happening? You're going down there, aren't you?" Trish comes out from the back.

"We're in it, Austin." Ally says.

"What's back there?"

"Well, Like the sign says, yogurt and fun." Trish says.

"Let me come along. You got to bring Andrew Sage. You remember, debonair superspy, who also happens to have the Intersect in his head? You know, me? I can help you guys."

"Andrew Sags isn't your real name, Austin. You made him up. You're just Austin Moon, and you're not a real spy." Trish leaves the building.

"We have a tactical team meeting us at the location that you gave Trish." Ally says. "We'll take down Colt and find the Cipher, and you go back to work."

"Don't worry about T and T. I put Dez in charge of the job search." Ally leaves the building.

Austin gets back to the store and Big Mike calls after him. "Moon! Computer emergency."

"Hey, where is everybody?"

"Don't care. Just got a call for Nerd Herd help. They said they have a recommendation for you."

"Can I send someone else or sis they ask for me specifically."

"You know I hate taking calls. Get going!"

* * *

Trish, Ally and there team get to the building. They go up the elevator and get prepared with their weapons. They open it up and speak apart. "Austin was wrong." Trish says.

"Or he was right and we didn't move fast enough." Ally says.

...

"Techies and Technologies Nerd Herd. Hello." Austin knocks on the door and it opens. Colt.

"Hello, Austin. Come on in."

* * *

"Call Austin. I got a feeling." Trish says.

Ally calls him. "Nothing. I'll try Techies." She calls the store.

Dez answers, "Yo!"

"Dez, where's Austin?"

* * *

"So, uh, what-what, uh, seems to be the computer problem?" Austin says. Colts men surround Austin.

"Here's the problem, Austin. You saw my face and you heard my voice." Colt says.

"That's not a problem. That's not at all. I forget things all the time. Ask my sister, I forgot her birthday. I forget my social security number. Just anything, ask me, I'll forget it." Colt stretches. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm stretching, getting limber."

"Why are you doing that?"

"So I won't pull a muscle when I break your neck. Maybe you should get limber, too." Austin looks around and he sees the Cipher in a box but the box is open. Austin turns around and starts walking away slowly. "Where you going? There's nobody here to help you. Oh, your friends, that's right." Austin looks out the window. "They're next in my to do list. See, you walking into a trap, Austin...if that is your real name." Austin realizes something. He turns around smirking.

"My name is Andrew Sage. I'm a CIA agent, and this is my trap." He starts walking up to Colt. "I don't think you gentleman realize the gravity of the predicament that you're in. See, that phone call you made to Techies. Yeah, we traced that. Your compound is currently surrounded by 23 infantry troopers, 16 snipers, seven heavy gunners, four demolitions experts, and enough ammunition to orbit Arnlold Schwarzenegger. You're outmatched and you're outgunned. Those peashooters you're holding might as well be sharp sticks and strong language." The men look outside the window.

"Nothing there, boss." A man says. "Looks clear."

Colt starts laughing, "good try, Austin."

"Of course you don't see anyone." Austin says. "Who do you think we are-the FBI? The only thing you're going to see us a muzzle flash, followed by an e-ticket straight to Hell. So make the smart choice and...why don't you hand over the Cipher?" Colt was about to punch him. "Wait, wait, wait. I think that, uh, I think that you might want to hear this." Austin calls Dez.

"Hey, Austin." Dez says.

"Hey, Dez."

"Yeah, yeah, Austin."

"Dez, I'd like you to tell me the exact specs for the team surrounding the compound."

"The whole shebang?"

"The whole shebang."

"Yes, sir, we have 23 infantry troopers, 26 snipers, seven heavy gunners, and four demolitions experts. I should tell you I got a little impatient and we took out one if the sentries. Don't worry, it was a head shot. He couldn't warn his buddies. It was awesome man, you should have seen it. His head exploded like a watermelon."

"Thanks, Dez." Austin hangs up.

"They must have got Fritz." A guy says.

"I thought he was in the can." Another guy says.

"One more time." Austin says. "Give up."

Colt walks past him. "He's either lying, or he's crazy. Check everywhere. Don't let anything get past you." Austin starts running when they aren't looking. They turn around to find him gone. Along with the Cipher. The men start running. Austin jumps over a barrel and turns the corner. He turns around to see Colt.

"Don't move. Please, don't move." Colt pushes him and he flies through the window and Austin lands on the ground. Colt goes through the window and walks up to him. He grabs Austin and brings him to the top of the building. He grabs him by his legs and holds him over the edge.

"Give it over." Colt says.

"What happens if I don't?"

"To be honest, I'm gonna drop you."

"See, thi-this is what I'm talking about. We got to work on your negotiating skills. How about this? How about you pull me back up and we just discuss this like two rational adults?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

Suddenly a gun sound is loading from behind Colt, it's Ally. "Freeze!"

"It ain't worth it." Colt drops Austin and he falls over the edge of the building.

"Noooo!" Ally screams for dear life. Nothing like ever before.

"Your boyfriend's dead now. What you gonna do?" Colt kicks the gun out of her hand and Ally kicks his back. She punches him a couple times but he blocks them. She goes to kick him but he grabs ahold of her leg but Ally uses it to her advantage and kicks him in the face with her other foot. She hits him in the face hard. He picks her up by her neck but Ally kicks him in the face and he falls to the ground. Colt kicks her leg but she regains her balance and punches him but he blocks it. He grabs her and squishes her and then she goes limp and falls to the ground.

She kicks him multiple times in the leg. Trish comes up the wall from where Austin was dropped. "Enough with the foreplay. Step away from the girl."

"Ah, you know you got to put that gun down. Ain't nobody else here. Meet the rest of my men." The men surround them both.

Suddenly Austin comes walking through the doors on the roof. "Excuse me. Excuse me, hi. Sorry to, uh, sorry to interrupt." The whole gun team his with him. Ally moves the hair out of her face and squints her eyes to see if it really is Austin. "Whatever's going on here. Mr. Colt, I just wanted you to meet my team. Tell me down thing. Do you find them imposing? Go ahead, you can be honest. I was going for imposing."

"Austin." Ally says walking up to him.

"Sage. Agent Sage. Maybe you could go ahead and put your weapons down." The bag guys do so. "Oh, and then the hands up implies that your are empty.

Trish pulls Colts hands behind his back, "You're boss, Sage."

"What?" Trish says.

"He's good."

Ally walks up to Austin. Austin says, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"What happened?" Ally asks.

* * *

_Austin falls over the edge but all of a sudden Trish comes out of no where on the building stairs outside the building and catches him midair. "Oh, My God!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I catch you when you fall, it's touching, really."_

* * *

"Do you have the Cipher?" Ally asks. "Please tell me you have it."

Austin pulls it out, "of course In Have it. It's me." Ally sighs in relieve and pulls her hair back. Not only because he has the Cipher but also because Austin is alive.

* * *

Trish is sitting in her apartment when the TV turns on. Beckman clears her throat. "Agent Trish. Hope I'm. It interrupting."

"The new Intersect ready?"

"We're minutes away."

"Which means..."

"Your order remains the same. Austin Moon is to be eliminated." Trish sighs quietly. "What was that, Trish?"

"Nothing, General. It's just...Austin served his country with honour. Maybe he even has potential as an analyst for the organization."

"I unders..."

"Let me, General." Graham comes into the camera. "Agent De La Rosa, can you extract those secrets from Mr. Moon's head? Can you guarantee him safety from kidnapping, from torture?"

"No."

"Then it's clear. Austin Moon has served his country with honour. Now he'll die with honour to protect it." The video ends.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Amanda asks Austin at their apartment in the kitchen.

Austin chuckles, "Yeah, yeah, I think I can do this, thank you. Plus, is wanted to cook dinner for Ally for a while, so..."

"You have many skills, Austin, but the kitchen is not one of them."

"Oh, but that's why they call it Hamburger Helper. Hello, does most of the heavy lifting for me. In making that chicken with balsamic glaze, the one thing Dad taught me how to make."

"But dad couldn't cook either."

"Babe, you're ready?" Matt walks in. "Mongolian BBQ beckons. Going for the record, Austin. Seven pounds, shredded beef. I've been fasting." He pats his stomach.

"Please, let me help you."

"The man has been in a hunger strike. Come on, go eat, I'll be fine."

"You sure about that?" Amanda smiles.

"Yeah. Yes, I'll be fine. Oh, hey, and I also had an idea for what I'm going to do. I was thinking, maybe, like, Eurorail through Europe, uh, you know, backpacking, that kind of thing."

"That sounds..."

"Awesome." Matt says. "Remind me to tell you about Amsterdam, my man." He laughs. He looks at Amanda. "Lots of city, lots of canals."

"It's a great idea, Austin, good luck tonight."

"You too." They walk out the door.

"All right."

* * *

INTELLIGENCE AGENCY

INTERSECT ROOM

They load the computer up. They place the Cipher into the computer. It goes down. Six men stand in front and out dark shaded glass in. One of the men is Graham. He starts typing the code in. The computer days INTERSECT INITIALIZING. Graham outs on his glasses to keep him from getting the Intersect. The six men take off their glasses. The Intializing finishing and the last thing the computer says is FULCRUM THANKS YOU. The building blows up with Graham and everyone in it. The Intersect blew up.

* * *

Austin looks around to make sure everything on the table is set properly. Trish enters from Austin's room window holding her gun. He walks down the hallway aiming his gun at Austin from behind. Suddenly the bell rings and Austin answers it. Trish hides behind the wall. "Hey, Ally."

"Austin." Ally says nervous.

"What is it?"

"We have to call off the date. The Intersect was destroyed."

"What. But the Cipher..."

"It was a Trojan horse, a sabotage device. The moment it came online, it exploded."

Trish runs out of the apartment.

"But that means..."

"Your still the only Intersect. Im sorry." Austin sighs.

* * *

Austin sits at his desk the next day when Lester comes up. "Hey Austin."

"Hey."

"I'm the assistant manager. I have got several customer complaints about you."

"Oh, you have, have you?"

"Not specifically. But I have had any compliments, and in my book that's the same thing. Yeah? Good." He walks away.

Dez comes up to Austin, "What's up, buddy?"

"What's up? I just had a vision of the rest of my life. And you know what? It takes place in the same outfit, behind the same desk, in the same store."

"Got you. Talk to Dr. Dez. It's safe, go ahead."

"I just thought I'd be going somewhere. Not just metaphysically or spiritually- though that, too. But literally. I want out of Burbank to, to..."

"Glendale." Dez says. Austin laughs sarcastically. "All right, listen, look at me. In honesty, and I hope you know this, I've always been on mind that you are destined for great things. Whatever you want to do, you can do it. All right? Senator, president, emperor of the known universe, whatever you want to do. You understand?"

"Yeah."

"You're good. But before you go running off to change the world, I think that I should tell you that I'm currently on my way to securing 45 Twinkies. Now by which I mean 45 bags of Twinkies."

"Why would you do that?"

"Good question. Cause Jeff said he'd eat all of them in under three minutes. Now, he thinks he's eating 45, but technically speaking, he agreed to he 90."

Austin stands up, "90?"

"Yeah."

"Nobody can eat 90 Twinkies."

"That's what I Said, dude. He may die or at least go extreme damage to several major organs."

"This I have to see."


	3. Austin VS The Search

**Tied Together 3**

**So if you can't tell already I got bored and didn't want to write my other current stories and considering I said I might continue this when I fell like it, here it goes! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Ps if you forgot anything from Secrets or this story I'm going to refresh it for you!  
There was a machine called The Cypher and it was Austin's replacement for the new Intersect. Austin and Ally were going to go on a date because Austin was no more an asset! Ally called off the date because the new Intersect was destroyed. Ok, now enjoy lol! Leave a review!**

* * *

Austin and Trish arrive at T and T. Austin comes out of the drivers seat and slams the door, "I don't get it." Austin says. "This time today I was supposed to be a free man. No more Intersect, possibly reclining with a colada in some unknown island. What the hell happened?"

"It's technical." Trish says.

"If it's a computer malfunction if be happy to help. You know, that's my department."

"It exploded into a million little pieces and Agent Graham with it. Want to help, get yourself some rubber gloves-"

"Wait, Graham is dead?"

"Yeah."

"Well, where does it leave us with the new Intersect?"

"If I were you I'd get used to working at T and T, you aren't leaving any time soon."

Austin walks up to Dez and sighs, "I can't believe this is my life. Do you remember the time when I had potential?"

"Yeah, you were bursting with it. Man, I'm glad that's over with." Austin looks at Dez confused. Dez laughs, "I'm kidding. Come on, we all know you're going to go on to do great things. But in the mean time just remember, no matter how bad you're life gets..." Dez stops Austin and crosses his arms, "...you get to go home to that." They both stop and look across the store to see Ally at the front door looking around. Dez walks backwards away from Austin. Ally sees Austin smiles as she walks up to Austin. Ally kisses Austin on the lips softly.

"Is that a real kiss or a cover kiss because I'm confused right now?"

"It's, we have a national security emergency and I need to speak to you privately, kiss."

"See, I knew I felt something." Austin and Ally go to the new place Ally works, Orange Orange. "How about we blow off this National Security thing and go down to Mexico for a couple of days. I'll get the dacaries of the CIA picks up the plane tickets. Coach is fine."

"Austin, I told you, we can't be together, it's unprofessional." Ally opens the freezer door and they both walk inside.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you with Bryce Larkin; super spy, while working together?"

"Bryce was a spy, you're an asset and my job is to protect you."

"Why are we in a freezer?" Ally uses an eye scanner and the door unlocks. "All this to protect your toppings?" They both walk inside, "What the hell-o." Austin looks around and sees a big room. "This is new, what is this place?"

"CIA decided to spring for new digs. Finally a first-grade operation." Trish says.

"Wow." Austin says amazed. There is computer screens all along the walls. Maps, rooms...ect. "Looks expensive. Does this mean you guys are planning on staying for a while?"

"That depends on you, Austin." General Beckman pops up on the large computer screen at the middle of the room. They all sit down in front of the TV.

"How?"

"Colt fed us a trogon intersect. The real Cypher is still out there. Our Intel tells us that it may be in the possession of of former KG-B operative Sasha Benecheck. We believe she is in town to sell it."

"If she is in town, why don't we just grab her and found out?" Trish asks.

"She was in a Bulgarian Prison for seven years, they got nothing out of her. The good news is that one agent was able to get close. Since she went away, he knows more about her than anyone alive. That agent is Roan Montgomery. He's off the grid now. Use the Intersect to find Agent Montgomery."

"Alright." Austin says. "Guys, sounds like a blast. Really, but you can count me out on this one." Austin starts walking away. "No more dangling me off of buildings, no more guns being pointed at my head, no more putting my life in danger. I'm going back to my peaceful quiet, all be it, degrading life at Techies. So, have fun on the mission, and I really love what you've done with the place." Austin walks out.

"Is their a problem with the Intersect?" Beckman asks.

Ally stands up, "No problem, General, I have the situation under control." Ally runs after Austin into Orange Orange. "Austin, wait! Austin, wait." Austin turns around.

"Ally, look, you're right. I'm not a real spy, I'm not cut out for this adrenaline pumping, chase the bad-guy, risk life and long daily existence."

"Okay, look, the sooner we get the Cypher back the sooner you get your life back, the sooner get whatever life you choose with whomever you choose."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, you can have whatever you've always wanted."

Austin smiles, "Let me see the file." Ally shows Austin the file she has in her hands. Austin flashes on the man, Roan Montgomery. "Wow, okay, Uh, the guy lives in Palm Springs, and he's got a lot of lady friends."

* * *

**Palm Springs**

"So, what's the deal with the guy?" Austin asks.

"He's a Legend and incredible spy. Real old school James Bond type." Ally answers.

"Overrated if you ask me." Trish says.

"What is the class that you failed? He taught you."

"Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel."

"At the Academy we call it Seduction School."

"Right, like I need a class." They go to open the door when it was already opened. "Wait, someone was already here." Trish and Ally both pull out their guns. They start walking into the house while Austin walked behind both of them. They go into the bedroom and see that someone was laying on the floor.

"Oh, my God. Maybe, maybe I should wait in the car. I'm having nightmares over the last few dead bodies." Austin says.

They start to hear snoring and see that it was Roan Montgomery. They hear the toilet flush across the room and turn around when they hear a woman's voice, "Sugar, I got a flight to catch." She enters the room and gasp when she sees Ally and Trish with their guns aimed at her. She puts her hands up.

Austin turns to look at Roan "This is the guy that is supposed to help us? I'm going to be the Intersect forever."


	4. Austin VS the Lesson

The next morning, Austin wakes up and makes himself some breakfast. He sits at the table and joins Amanda. Matt walks up to Amanda and kisses her on the cheek, "Morning sunshine. How about we head to the shower for a quickie?"

Austin groans in disgust, "Uh-uhh."

"Sorry, Austin." Amanda says. "You know what would be nice? If we had some romance on occasion?"

"I got a good forty two minutes before I have to perform an emergency endotracheal intubation." Matt says.

Amanda laughs, "That's very funny. Do you realize you haven't taken me on one single romantic date since we've been engaged?"

"Took you out ,sat week."

"To Arby's with Austin and his little red headed friend. It's not exactly every girls dream. No offence Austin."

"None taken." Austin says.

"I guess I have been remiss in the romance department." Matt says.

"What we need to be is more like Austin and Ally." Amanda says.

"Excuse me." Austin says.

"Every time you see her, your eyes light up. I mean, how do you keep that spark alive?"

"I-I... You know, I don't think I should be getting involved in..."

" Come on. What's the secret, bro?" Matt asks.

You know what? We-We kind of just... You know, we pretend like we're not really dating, which is weird, I know, but it-it forces me to have to win her over again and again. And again."

" That is so sweet. Honey, see, all I'm talking about is simply an evening of wining and dining." Amanda says.

"I hear you, babe. Mission accepted." Matt says.

**Down at the Secret Base...**

"The mission is the Cipher. The brains of the Intersect, the most important piece." Geneal Beckman says, of course, over the face call.

" If Sasha Banacheck has the Cipher, we got 24 hours max before she unloads it." Trish says.

"What's wrong? Did you find Agent Montgomery?"

"We did, it's just he's having a bit of trouble remaining... Upright." Ally says.

"We tried everything: water, aspirin. The guys out. Bottom line: if we want Sasha Banacheck, it's up to us. I suggest going old-school. Torture it out of her."

"Torture will never work." Man in the back says. Ally raises her eyebrows.

It's Agent Montgomery and he's is wearing a fancy black tie with a pink button up shirt underneath. General Beckman smiles. "Hello, Diane." Montgomery says.

Beckman moves her hair back, "Hello, Roan."

Ally and Trish look at each other.

"The only way to get Sasha Banacheck is to seduce her. We need somebody innocuous. Someone whom she can let her guard down. Essentially, the last person in the world she'd ever suspect of being an agent."

Back at Techies and Technologies Austin is sitting at the front desk. Trish comes up to him and smacks her hand on the ground a couple times, "Let's go, Lover Boy. I need your services in a romantic capacity."

"Oh, I'm flattered. I just hope Ally's involved."

They go back to Roan Montgomerys house.

"So your date tonight will be with Sasha Banacheck." Ally says.

"Um, I'm sorry. What? You mean, previously tortured in a Bulgarian prison Sasha Banacheck?"

"Don't worry. Trish and I will be there for cover. Just approach her at the bar and get her to invite her up and see if you flash on anything in her room."

"One small problem. Why is she going to choose me?"

"Because you're not going to be you." Roam comes around the corner. "You're going to be me. I'll teach you everything you need to know. First, the proper way to drink a martini. Hold by stem, nod to mark. Slowly tilt back." He drinks his martini. "A moment to learn, a lifetime to perfect. Let's get to work." He walks away eating a stem of olives.

"Ha." Austin whispers to Ally in shock. "His liver must look like camouflage."

Roan rattles ice in a drink maker. "I need to see what I'm dealing with. Assume your partner is the mark. How would you seduce her?"

"That's an excellent question. I would Uh probably start with the, uh, bedroom eyes." He starts wiggling his eyebrows and Ally starts to smile. "You know, the old, Uh, Moon eyebrow dance. Then come at you like this. You know? And then I'd start firing the guns at you, you know." Austin points his hands to look like guns. "Hey, baby..." Ally starts to laugh.

"Hey. Don't encourage him. This isn't happy hour at Chili's. This is Sasha Banacheck."

"I don't know. I'd probably, you know, I'd- id be myself. And I'd try to make her laugh a bit. Find a common cultural interest. Music..."

"Be yourself? You think a woman like this could ever fall for a guy like you?"

Austin looks at Ally. Ally straightens her body.

"I don't know. Barring any national security emergency, I think I might have a shot."

"Be reasonable. This is a gorgeous, sophisticated woman, and you're..."

"Passionate, and, and, sweet, and caring." Ally says.

"Really? Tall, blonde, and caring. What a combo!"

Austin turns his head to Roan with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I didn't mean to like that. He has a lot to offer." Ally says.

"Fine. Let me see this caged passion. Kiss her."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think that's necessary." Austin says. "At this particular juncture right now, Roan. I'm-I'm solid as a rock in that department."

"What's wrong?" Roan asks. "Don't you find Agent Dawson attractive?"

"Of course I find her attractive. It's just that I had a burrito earlier, and I'm trying to be respectful."

"While I admire your chivalry, if you can't kiss her now, what makes you think you're going to be able to kiss Sasha Banacheck when the entire mission is on the line?"

"Austin, it's okay." Ally says.

"Really?" Austin asks.

"Yes." She looks at Roan. "Yes."

Austin moves in and kisses her but their lips barely even touch. "There."

"Perhaps I've moved too fast. Have you had intercourse before?"

"Okay, you know what? You're crazy." He stands up from his chair. "This is crazy. I don't have to take lessons from you."

"Really. Maybe I picked the wrong Agent. I'll find some other agent."

"You really want me to kiss her?"

"Desperately."

"Fine." Austin pulls in Ally and kisses her. Ally's hands go around Austin's head and they passionately kiss for probably ten seconds. Austin clears his throat.

"Bravo."

"I'm going to go fix my lipstick. Excuse me"

"Sure." Austin says. Ally walks out of the room.

"Something tells me that wasn't the first time that's happened."

"What? No. We're totally professional. That's- we work together."

"Don't worry, Austin. I'll teach you how to get her too." Austin's face lights up. "But first, we're going to need more gun."

Trish, who is back at her place is listening in on everything, "We're dead." And she goes on to cleaning her guns.


End file.
